Maya Gaunt llega a Hogwarts
by MayaKira
Summary: Maya Gaunt es una chica americana de catorce años que llega a Hogwarts en el curso en que se celebra el Torneo de Los Tres Magos. Poseedora de un poder que desconocía, llega a Hogwarts sin darse cuenta que alguien que parece conocer su poder y su identidad, la está siguiendo para impedir que conozca al famoso Potter...
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling

Capítulo 1

Maya Gaunt no sabía quién era cuando viajaba hacia el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Era americana y aquel año iba a tomar parte de un programa de intercambio ya que el director de su colegio consideró apropiado que la niña, que tenía grandes aptitudes, viese en directo el Torneo de los Tres magos que se celebraría aquél curso en Hogwarts. Lo que Maya no sabía era que el director, temeroso, había mandado la chica a Dumbledore... por un secreto que sólo ambos directores sabían.

Maya se sentó sola en un compartimento. Se sentía muy rara, aunque atraía ciertas por su aspecto extranjero, además... por esa mirada suya, que parecía contener un poder antiguo y misterioso. A Maya no le gustaban esas miradas, entre admiración y temor (aunque ya estaba acostumbrada en su antiguo colegio) así que intentó pasar un poco desapercibida.

Aún así, no me costó encontrarla.

Localicé su compartimiento y asentí. Yo también atraje algunas miradas, quizás porque estaba en plan ninja, tratando que Maya no me viese y porque poco después saqué un walkie-talkie para hablar con mi compañero:

-¿Larry? ¿me oyes?

Unos chicos que venían por el pasillo soltaron una risita.

-¿Algún problema? - pregunté.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó uno de ellos.

-Es un aparato muggle para hablar - dijo otro - yo lo usaba de pequeño, cuando aún no sabía que era un mago. ¿Está hechizado?

-¿Que si está hechizado...? ¡claro! ¡por supuesto! - grité - pero parece que lo he hechizado mal así que voy a... ¡oh, mierda!

Aparté a aquellos chavales de un manotazo pero había sucedido. Harry Potter, Ron Weasly y Hermione Granger se habían metido en el compartimiento de la chica. Genial. Realmente genial.

Larry apareció segundos después, mascando una rana de chocolate.

-Oh Daria, eso es genial -dijo con el chocolate en la boca.-me encanta ese lugar.

-Se nos ha escapado por tu culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa? - Larry tragó - perdona pero quién estaba hablado con esos chicos eras tu.

-Si no dejaras de embobarte por tonterías cada vez que…

-Ejem – dijo Larry. Medio vagón nos estaba mirando – vamos a un compartimiento más tranquilo, ¿vale?

-¡Pero tenemos que impedir qué…!

-Ahora es tarde – susurró él – no va a pasar nada, sólo están charlando.

Miré el compartimiento preocupada. No se me ocurría ninguna forma de interrumpir aquello sin causar ningún alboroto. Así que suspiré y seguí a Larry. Nos sentamos a un lugar tranquilo, con la ayuda del hecho que la gente prefirió alejarse de nosotros.

-Recuerda las normas.

Asentí con desgana.

-Acercarnos lo mínimo a Harry y los demás. No llamar la atención. Y… por encima de todo, evitar que Maya Gaunt se acerque a Harry. –Recité – bueno, todavía no hemos incumplido la primera. Espero que este caso no sea demasiado largo.

Pero estaba muy equivocada. Luchar contra Maya fue más duro de lo que pensaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Era muy difícil no estar distraídos con tantas cosas nuevas, pero traté de centrarme en la misión. La misión era importante.

-Larry, por favor.

-Quiero ir a la misma casa que esa - dijo, ya que había estado mirando a una chica rubia muy alta - ¿dónde está Maya, por cierto?

-No lo sé y está vez no quiero fallar.

Pasé a través de la multitud de gente que trataba de subir a los carruajes para llegar al castillo y la vi. Era inconfundible. Una larga melena de un color cobre, brillante. Me fijé que iba acompañada de un búho majestuoso, posado en su hombro. Vi con enorme satisfacción que Harry se había parado un momento a hablar con Hagrid, así que me acerqué a ella con mi mejor sonrisa y arrastrando a Larry.

-¡Buenas! - dije - Soy Daria y él es Larry. Somos nuevos aquí, venimos de Canadá y no sabemos...

-Yo también soy nueva- saludó ella - me llamo Maya y vengo de Estados Unidos. Encantada.

-¡Ah, genial, entonces podemos ir juntos! - grité y la agarré por el brazo - subamos allí - señalé un carruaje.

-Pero yo... - miró a Harry, que se subía a un carruaje con sus amigos - de acuerdo - sonrió.

Yo también sonreí. ¡Un tanto para mi! Le pegué un codazo a Larry. Era su turno, pero se había quedado un poco cortado. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo al principio con las chicas guapas. Le di otro codazo impaciente. Maya no parecía haberlo visto.

-Esto... - empezó - ¿y qué sabes de Hogwarts?

-No mucho - dijo ella - el director de mi colegio me dio una sorpresa al decirme que podía venir aquí. Es una gran oportunidad.

-Sin duda - dijo Larry. Empezó a pensar más cosas por decir pero no se le ocurría nada. Sus ojos gritaron "¡ayuda!"

-He oído que hay cuatro casas - continué yo, dada la parálisis de mi amigo.

-¡Sí! Un chico muy simpático me lo ha contado - contestó Maya sonriendo - es de mi edad y tiene una rara cicatriz en la frente. Ojalá pueda alojarme en Griffindor, como él.

-Pues... ¡yo he oído todo lo contrario! - me inventé rápidamente - Griffidor es una mala casa, y ese Potter no es de fiar...

-¿Como sabes su nombre? - preguntó Maya, un poco esquiva.

Cagada. Larry tose.

-Bueno... muchos lo saben - contesté, haciendo gala de mis conocimientos de Hogwarts.

-Te has debido encontrar algún Slytherin... - dijo ella. Sus ojos se oscurecieron- no soportan a Potter, creen en la sangre limpia y esas cosas.

-¡Ostras, qué mal! ¿tu que opinas, Larry? - dije, para hacer hablar a mi compañero.

-Pues... sí, está muy feo.

Maya sonrió, volviendo a mostrar unos ojos claros.

-Entonces, quizás podamos ser amigos en Griffindor.

-Estoy segura que las otras casas no están nada mal - añadí rápidamente.

Ella encogió los hombros.

-Supongo que no, pero ya tengo amigos de Griffindor. Mirad, ¡Ya llegamos!


End file.
